I have NO IDEA what the title should be, so bear with me
by My Spirit is an Arctic Fox
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves among half-bloods, satyrs, and ancient Greek gods. As if the monsters in their world weren't enough. No slash, just good old questing. Sam, Dean, and Percy are in this, that's a given. Also, Annabeth, Castiel, Chiron, Athena, Ares, and Dionysus, maybe a few more later on. YOU CAN ONLY FIND OUT IF YOU READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This will be my second piece on here. I guess you could say I'm a veteran. Maybe. Not really.**

**I've had this idea for a long time, and I've finally gotten down to writing about it. I've actually already got the second chapter written: review and tell me when to publish it, or else I might not! No, I'm going to. Maybe. Someday.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of Riordon's works, or the Supernatural series.**

* * *

Percy ran through a maze of streets and alleys, but somehow his pursuers were always right behind him. Of course, it didn't help that he was carrying Annabeth's limp form. The extra weight, paired with the stitch in his side from running, slowed him down considerably. Following his instincts and ignoring his pain, the dark haired, green/blue eyed boy came upon an old stone bridge covering a decent-sized river. It was lit by a single, flickering lamp-post. Out of breath, he stopped and set Annabeth down in an upright position supported by the stone wall of the bridge. He quickly rummaged through her small backpack, finally finding a flask of amber liquid. He uncapped it and had begun to pour some into Annabeth's mouth when he was yanked back.

"Hey, kid! Just listen for a sec-"

Dean was interrupted when Percy kicked his knee and brought his elbow back into his shoulder, throwing him off balance and causing him to release him. Percy took a protective stance in front of Annabeth, shielding his friend from harm. He took out the ballpoint pen that Chiron had given him all those years ago and uncapped it, releasing Riptide's blade. Sam and Castiel stepped unconsciously away from the sharp celestial bronze, but the one who had grabbed Percy before just looked at him quizzically. "What are you going to do with a pen? Write on me?" he said.

"You can't see through the Mist? You're mortal!" Percy exclaimed in surprise. "But you two can...?" He looked to the other men, who could apparently see just how lethal Riptide really was. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Look, let's all just calm down," the taller man said as he advanced towards Percy and Annabeth. Percy quickly reacted by sticking the point of his sword under the man's chin, and Sam put his hands in a surrendering position.

"Not one more step. I don't know who or what in Hell you are, but trust me when I say I will not hesitate to cut open your throat if you hurt my friend." It was partly a bluff; the celestial bronze would do nothing to regular humans, but hopefully they couldn't see through it.

"Okay, okay," the man said in a soothing tone. "No attacking." The sword was kept at his neck. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean," he said, tilting his head in the blonde man's direction. "That over there is Cas - or, Castiel. Cas for short." The man in the trench coat studied Percy and Annabeth intently, not saying a word.

Percy waited a few moments, then said, "I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm the last half-blood you want to fight, especially above a river."

~oOoOoOo~

Sam racked through his brain, trying to figure out where he had heard that term before.

_Half-blood...half-blood...what is a half-blood?_

Then he remembered that case years ago. A man was using an Ancient Greek spell to revive his dead girlfriend, who was - what else - the daughter of a professor in all things Greek. Sam had quickly flipped through some of the books in the father's study, and half-bloods were mentioned in almost every myth, legend, prophecy, and poem.

"Half-blood? Like, half human, half god?" he asked, wary of the boy's sword.

"Come on, Sam, are you saying this guy's, like, Jesus or something?" Dean asked.

"He is _not_ Jesus. Jesus has not been resurrected yet," replied Cas.

"Jesus? In my world, God doesn't exist." Cas bristled a little at this remark. "Now, _gods_, plural; that's a whole different matter entirely. Specifically the Greek."

"Greek gods? Seriously?" Dean chuckled.

A stormy look in his eyes, Percy raised his hand to Dean, like he was reaching for something. A second later there was a low rumbling underneath the bridge, and a wall of water rose on each side and formed a tunnel.

"Something funny?" Percy asked.

Dean was about to reply when the boy said, "What do you mean, 'Chiron said to bring them back to camp'?!"

The three other men were all confused by this outburst until they noticed a shape floating in the wall of water behind Percy. Their eyes widened as they recognized a glossy, scaled tail, strong forelegs with hooves, and a shiny mane, rippling and flowing through the moving liquid.

Percy cursed in Ancient Greek and told the hippocampus to go back to camp. "Change of plans," he said. "I need you to come with me."

~oOoOoOo~

After they decided _not_ to kill each other, dean and Castiel sat off to the side talking, and Sam stayed with Percy while he tended to Annabeth, asking questions.

"So, uh, I'm assuming you're half human, half god, so...who's your parent?"

"My mom lives in an apartment on Upper East side and likes blue candy; Dad lives in a palace under the sea and likes hippocampi. Take a wild guess."

"Poseidon?"

"Yep. God of the sea and crazy floral prints."

"How are the gods here - in North America, I mean."

"Well, they originated in Greece. Then, Greece was taken over by Rome, and the gods changed form to be with the highest power. Then Rome was taken over by some other guys, and the gods changed again. And again, when those guys were taken over. Basically, the gods take different forms, but the follow western civilization. And that so happens to be today..."

"The United States," Sam finished.

"Right. Exactly. And I guess because America doesn't have a religion with many gods, they reverted to their roots: Greece."

"Huh. So, all the myths. Are they true, or just some of them?"

A low rumble was heard from above, like thunder, but no storm clouds were in the early morning sky. Percy looked up anxiously.

"You better believe that they are, or they'll cut you to pieces. Oh, and my uncle just threatened to 'smite you faster than you can blink'," Percy imitated in Zeus' voice.

It took a moment for Sam to process.

"Wait. That thunder, that was Ze-" He was cut off when Percy clamped a hand over his mouth.

"In my world, name have power. You say it too many times; they'll just come running at you. Believe me, my uncle isn't the most welcoming god."

Sam nodded, and Percy released his mouth. He took out a flask of amber liquid and poured some drops into Annabeth's mouth. Sam asked what it was.

"Nectar," Percy replied. "The chosen drink of the gods. For demigod consumption only. We use it to heal." He put the flask away, still three quarters full.

"Why don't you use more?"

"It's the drink of the gods. We're only half god. Too much will burn us up. Like, literally, 'burst into flames' burn up." He checked Annabeth's pulse. "Good. She's stable. Alright, we're heading out in a few minutes!" he called to Dean and Cas. He whistled like you might for a cab, and then silently watched the horizon.

"What you you-"

"Shh. Aha! They're almost here."

Five tiny dots turned into five horses with graceful wings and one rider. He was tall, bald, and had a tattoo of a rainbow on his bicep.

"Butch! My man! Thanks for getting here so fast."

They man hugged and helped Annabeth onto a black stallion, then Percy got on behind her. The others were still staring in awe at the winged equestrians.

"Come on!" Percy said with a smirk. "Haven't you ever ridden pegasi before?"

Sam eagerly climbed onto the back of a chesnut mare, grinning widely, but Dean and Cas hesitated.

"Oh, come on, Dean," Sam chided, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you're still afraid of flying."

"Hey; deathtrap in the sky, 20,000 leagues ABOVE the sea. It's a rational fear!" Dean replied hotly.

"I agree," Percy said.

Sam looked pointedly at his pegasus' wings.

"Oh, not on Blackjack. The skies are my uncle's domain, horses were made by my father. Pegasi are neutral territory. But I pissed off most of the gods at least once, so if I ever fly on a plane..." He mimicked an explosion with his hands. "It'll be fried by a lightning bolt."

"Your dad made horses?" Dean asked while he gingerly mounted a golden pegasi with fluffy, cream-colored wings.

"Out of seafoam!" Percy yelled back as Blackjack jumped off the bridge and flew into the early morning. Sam quickly followed. Dean looked back at Cas, who was still standing.

"You gonna come?"

"I prefer my own method of travel."

"Alright, suit yourself."

Dean's pegasi finally took a running start and lept off the bridge, his knuckles white from holding onto the reins. With an odd glance at Cas, Butch left too, leading the riderless pegasi.

Castiel watched the departing group for a moment, then swiftly turned on his heel. The one lamp post's bulb burst with a crack; there was a flash of light, and the trench coat wearing figure was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**So! The trio meets up with Percy and fly to Camp Half-Blood - what happens next? How will people react? Will Chiron allow them to stay? How will the gods feel about this? I DON'T KNOW, I'M JUST THE WRITER, STOP BOMBARDING ME WITH YOUR PETTY QUESTIONS.**

**Anyway...**

**Please review, it only takes a minute of your time. I'll most likely get back to you if you have anything you're unsure about. If you ask nicely. And address me as 'Lindsey, Ruler of the Nine Realms, Defender of Literature and All Things Good in This Godforsaken Society'. And no, I probably don't deserve that title. A girl can dream.**

**Sincerely,**

**~L**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or Supernatural.**

**I just feel like Sam will be all "What's this, what's that," etc, etc.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Percy and Butch led Sam and Dean to the dirt road just beyond sight of their destination. All the way over, Sam was asking questions and Dean had been too scared to talk, or even open his mouth. Percy asked Butch to take Annabeth to the infirmary via Blackjack, so there were only three - no, four - figures on the road.

"There is magic nearby," Cas said in a monotone after appearing behind Percy.

"For the love of Mt. Olympus! Don't do that!" Percy yelped, startled. "And yeah, the camp has magical borders to keep monsters out."

"Camp?" Dean said apprehensively.

"Camp Half-Blood. Only safe place for demigods. Come on."

They began to climb the hill, but near the crest Sam and Dean felt they couldn't go on.

"Oh, right, border also keeps out mortals," Percy remembered. _"I, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, give you permission to enter camp,"_ he said in Ancient Greek.

"Was that Greek?" Sam asked inquisitively as they began to walk up the hill again. "You must've studied hard; it was very fluent."

"Oh, no. Demigods automatically know Ancient Greek. It's seared into our brains. In fact, most of us are dyslexic and have ADHD because we're hard-wired for Greek and battle."

"Most of us? How many demigods are there?"

"Well, right now there's about sixty to eighty at camp, but numbers keep growing as the gods claim their children."

"What do you mean, the gods 'claim' their kids?"

Percy was getting kind of tired of Sam's questions.

"Look, I'm really not the best guy you can ask about this stuff. You should talk to our activities director - and speak of the centaur. Chiron!" he called as the party of four reached the top of the hill and finally got a view of the camp.

Sam's and Castiel's eyes widened in wonder, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of Camp Half-Blood, while Dean's eyes became glassy, but not unfocused, and had on his face a look of confusion.

"Ah, Percy. I see you have brought them here without difficulty," Chiron said as he trotted up to them, for he was indeed half man, half horse.

"Yes, sir," Percy replied. "Is Annabeth-" he began anxiously.

"Annabeth is completely recovering, and is expected to wake before nightfall. Hopefully, we won't have to assign a new capture-the-flag captain."

Percy smiled and nodded. Chiron noticed Dean's baffled expression and walked over to him, about an arm's length away. "The Mist is strong around this one." He waved his hand slowly in front of Dean's face, muttering in Ancient Greek, then sharply snapped his fingers. There was a rush of wind, much like when Castiel appeared and disappeared, and the clouds over Dean's eyes seemed to vanish. He blinked a few times.

"You can see me clearly now?" Chiron said, stepping back.

"Yeah...Yoda," Dean said under his breath, referring to the centaur's earlier comment.

"Excuse me, sir," Sam said as he glared at Dean, "but are the _original_ Chiron? The one who-"

"Trained heroes?" Chiron finished. "I did then, and I still do. The heroes of today." He pat Percy's shoulder. "Well, sorry I can't stay and chat, but I must attend a meeting with the Cloven Elders. Gentlemen." He smiled - but in his eyes he looked concerned, or worried - and departed, heading towards the forest.

"I should give you guys a tour, I guess." Percy said, setting off down the hill. The three men followed, marvelling at the camp.

~oOoOoOo~

As Percy led them through Camp Half-Blood, Sam, Dean, and Castiel couldn't help themselves from looking in every direction at everything, as there was so much to see. Percy, of course, was accustomed to such sights and sounds, and so he walked right past them indifferently. There were satyrs in strawberry fields, playing reed pipes, and as they played the strawberries seemed a little more red and full, and the stems were greener, and the leaves brighter. Their nature magic was so strong, it was almost palpable. In fact, it caused an acute throbbing in Castiel's head that wouldn't go away until after they had passed the fields. They also noticed a volleyball court that - at first - seemed normal, but when the ball hit the ground it deflated and released a cloud of smoke in the point-winning team's color. When the small group walked by, every player froze and the ball dropped, exhaling a puff of blue smoke, but nobody moved to pick it up.

They kept walking.

Most of the buildings had white, marble columns; the eating pavilion, the amphitheater, the bathrooms, even, except for the Big House. The outside was painted baby blue with white trim and a wrap around porch. The door was taller than usual, to let Chiron in, the two mortals mused. But Cas wouldn't - couldn't - focus on the height of doorways. Something wasn't right in this 'camp,' but the unusual magical residue was interfering with his powers, and he couldn't figure out what. When Percy was a little ways ahead of them, (and out of earshot) Cas told Sam and Dean his worries.

"Cas, you've got a bunch of kids claiming to be half god in one place. Of course your head's gonna be all wonky," Dean replied.

"They unnerve me. Their _religion_ unnerves me."

"Hey, be nice," Sam chided. "You're kind of related." He got a look of confusion from both his brother and the angel. "Well, they're children of their gods; you're a child of your God; you're all, like, half cousins five times removed, or something."

"But I am an _angel_."

"And I am a demigod," Percy said. Apparently, he had overheard the entire conversation. "And I thought angels were supposed to be...I don't know. Wearing white robes, halo over their heads? Singing?"

"This is a vessel. My true form is roughly the size of your Chrysler Building."

"Well, you'd just be another chip off the old, crazy block. Believe me; my family's about as weird as you can get."

The other three doubted that.

~oOoOoOo~

After Percy had shown them the climbing wall - Sam: "Is that lava?" Percy: "Medium level." - the armory - Dean: "What the-? This sword goes right through me!" Percy: "Celestial bronze. Doesn't work on mortals." - and the forge - Cas: "These plans are baffling." Percy: "They're Annabeth's. No-one touches them; no-one can figure out what in the name of the River Styx they are until she finishes." - he started walking back toward the Big House.

"The camp director will probably want to meet you guys."

"I thought Chiron was-" Sam began.

"The camp _activities_ director," Percy explained. "The camp _director_...we call him Mr. D. His real name is Dionysus, but you should probably call him 'sir,' even if he doesn't look like he deserves it," he added in an undertone.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, then continued on their way to meet their first god (in this world).

Mr. D was seated in his usual spot at the back of the wrap around porch. Between him and a nervous-looking satyr there was a small table with cards dealing themselves into two piles and a can of coke, with more empty cans in and around a wastebasket, as if one wasn't really trying to aim.

Dionysus himself was overweight, his black hair tangled, and he looked as though he hadn't combed it or shaved in days. He was wearing a leopard-print shirt, khaki shorts, and tan sandals. He looked positively bored.

"Peter Johnson! Why have you brought two mortals and some kind of weird, monster thing into my camp?" he said as he eyed Cas.

Before Percy could reply, Cas spoke.

"I am an angel of the Lord, and my name is Castiel," he said forcefully.

Dionysus only chuckled and stood up.

"Well, _boy_, you may be an 'angel,' or whatever you want to call yourself, but _I_ am your superior. _I_ am a _god_." For a second his eyes filled with purple fire. "So unless you want to go stark-raving mad, or be turned into an aquatic mammal, I suggest you show me some respect!"

The shuffling cards behind him exploded, bits of paper with black and red ink flying all over the place. Percy and Dean resisted the urge to laugh at Mr. D's face, which was turning bright red. It clashed horribly with his shirt and hair.

"Excuse us, sir," Sam said, holding back his chuckles better than the other two. "We come from another world, where all this doesn't exist. It's quite new to us. Forgive us if we seem disrespectful."

The red in Dionysus' face disappeared, and a toothy smile replaced it.

"Well, I like you," he said, leaning against the back of his chair. "What's you name, boy?"

"Sam, sir. Sam Winchester."

Dean looked annoyed at his brother. He seemed to say, 'You told him your real name?!'

'I can't lie to a _god_, Dean,' Sam appeared to reply as he rolled his eyes.

"Hm...another world...I see..." Dionysus said with a vacant look in his eyes. He seemed to snap back to reality, as if one was stretching a rubber band and suddenly let it go. "Well! Find 'em a place to stay, Peter," he boomed as he pushed past them and started down the stairs, the satyr hurrying after him.

"Percy, _sir_!" he yelled to Mr. D's retreating backside.

"Whatever, Prissy!" Dionysus snapped his fingers and the vines covering the ceiling above Cas burst, splattering him with grape juice. They could hear Mr. D laughing as he walked towards the strawberry fields.

* * *

**Is it just me or is Cas being put in his place by a god extremely satisfying? I have nothing against him, but ... it's funny. ;)**

**I hope those of you who reviewed like this chapter and find it as intriguing as the first!**

**~L**

**P.S. You guys ROCK**

**P.P.S. I don't know how they know they're in another world: any suggestions? Help the story, guys!**


End file.
